Really Don't Care
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: After Midnight Complany. Fionna is really being bugged by Gumball's pestering, so she sends him a little message by singing him a little song. A little fiolee in it. songfic


"Fionna."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Let's be reasonable about this."

"No."

"It'll be fun. Just you, me, and some fine music…"

That's all Gumball have been for the past fifteen minutes, and Fionna was ready to take her sword and stick it down his throat. Okay, that sounded wrong, but Fionna couldn't take any more of his pestering. Gumball, for the twentieth time, have asked Fionna out on a date, and she, repeatedly, refused. Fionna groaned and glared at Gumball. "What part of "no" don't you understand, Gumball? I don't want to go out with you!" she yelled. Gumball looked hurt, but brightened up and smiled.

"I understand, Fionna," he said.

"Really? 'Cause knowing you, you don't," she snapped.

Gumball chuckled and took her hand, which she yanked away. "I know I may created a rift between us, Fionna, but I wish to make it up to you," he said. Fionna blew her bangs off her face and picked up her sword, slashing the air with it. "Besides, Fionna. Don't you believe in love at first sight?" Fionna looked at him with a bored expression and rolled her eyes.

"With you, no," she muttered.

Gumball smiled and wrapped his arms around Fionna's waist, pulling him closer. "Don't be like that, Fionna," he said. Fionna trembled with anger, and her blood was boiling. "Gumball," she hissed. "Get out." Gumball shrugged and walked out of the treehouse. "I'll come back for you, my-" Fionna slammed the door in Gumball's face, grabbed the nearest object, which was a vase, and threw it at the wall. Cake walked in and shrieked when the vase hit the wall, since it shattered near her head.

"Baby, you want to break every furniture we have?!" she demanded.

"I can't take anymore, Cake! I can't!" Fionna practically screamed. "I swear, the next time Gumball asks me out, I will chop him into several candy pieces and throw his remains into a fire!"

Cake sighed and began cleaning up. "Why don't you tell him how you feel?" she asked. Fionna began stomping around clenching and unclenching her fists. "What you think I've been doing for the past three weeks?" she growled. "It's not my fault Ice Princess broke up with him!" Recently, Gumball have gotten into a fallout with his now ex-girlfriend, Snowy Dawn, or Ice Princess. She moved in with her grandmother since her kingdom had been attacked, and recently befriended Gumball. She was Ice Queen's granddaughter, but she wasn't as crazy as her, which was a big plus for Gumball. Not only that, but she was very intelligent, bright, perky, and overall beautiful. Fionna couldn't blame Gumball for chasing after a pretty girl. She had long, snow white, just as long as Fionna's, shimmering light blue skin, and sparkling sapphire eyes. Gumball told Fionna that while she was a nice girl, he couldn't see himself with a child such as Fionna, which shattered her heart. Fionna's eyes was becoming watery, and she briskly brushed them away. What made the rejection worse, Snowy Dawn came in and Gumball had announced that they were a couple, and Fionna lost it. So she ran to the forest and cried bitterly.

'_Gumball should suffer the consequences,' _Fionna thought harshly. _'Then he'll learn what it's like to have your heart shattered.'_

"Fionna?"

Fionna snapped out of it and looked at the feline. "What?" the adventuress asked. Cake rolled her eyes and smiled. "I asked if you were still coming to Gumball's party on Friday," Cake said. Fionna scoffed and continued to slash the air with her sword. "Yeah, no," she grumbled. "Gumball plus party equals no Fionna."

"Aw come on, honey! Please?" Cake pleaded. "It'll be so much fun! Dancing, music, food! What's the worst that can happen?"

"The host of the party dying," Fionna snapped. She took her backpack and tucked her sword in. "I gotta go take a walk. I'll be back." Before Cake could say anything, Fionna walked out and immediately broke into a run. She knew that if she was ever frustrated, she could count on one person to make her feel better. That one special person to help her out of the lump.

'_I hope Marshall Lee is home,'_ Fionna thought.

She came to the cage and walked over to the door. She knocked on it a few times, waiting patiently for her best bro to answer. The door opened and, Instead of Marshall Lee, it was his twin sister, Marceline. "Oh, hey, Fionna. What's up?"

"hey, Marce. Is Marshall Lee home? I kinda need to talk to him," Fionna asked.

"Sorry. He just went to the Nightosphere. And he won't be back till tomorrow. Why?"

Fionna sighed and grumbled under her breath how Marshall Lee left her at the worst time. "Boy problems. Gumball just won't leave me alone! It's annoying," she explained. "For the past two weeks, Gumball asked me out, and every time I say no, he just comes right back and asks me again! It's infuriating!"

"Yikes. Sounds like me and Ash," she said.

"I just wish he could get the message," Fionna muttered.

"I got an idea. Gumball's party is Friday night, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, you sing a song, dedicated to the gummy prince, and blow him off in front of the entire kingdom. He'll never ask you out again."

"You really think it'll work?" Fionna asked. Marceline smirked and held up an apple, sucking the red out of it. "Trust me, it'll work. I used this technique with my ex. Besides, I think it'll be fun." Fionna smield, now interested. Marceline draped her arm around Fionna's neck and pulled her inside. "Come on in. We need to talk about the details."

* * *

><p>It was now Friday evening, the night of the party. Fionna, much to Cake's happiness, decided to come along. Cake was completely oblivious to Fionna's little scheme, and Fionna wanted to keep it that way. Fionna was in the bathroom, looking at her reflection. She wore a strapless light blue dress that ended above the knees, an open toed crystal wrap leg high heel stiletto pump sandals, which showed off her perfectly painted toenails, and a pendant with a small crystallized sword. Her hair was out of her hat, and she decided to let it down, the ends forming perfect ringlets, with a headband with bunny ears. She was finishing strapping up her heels when the door knocked.<p>

"Babe, can you go get that?" Cake asked.

"Coming!" Fionna yelled. She walked over to the door and smiled at the familiar face. "Marshall! Hey, what's up?" asked. Marshall shrugged and smirked. "Thought I dropped by and say hello," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was wondering if you'd like me to be your escort to Gumwad's party. Marceline told me you were coming."

"By escort you mean date?" Fionna asked.

Marshall Lee shrugged and smirked. "Sure," Fionna said, blushing a bit while gazing at his attire. Marshall Lee was wearing a white button down shirt, a red tie and vest, black pants and red boots. His shirt was tucked in, and a red belt was holding his pants up. Fionna took Marshall Lee's hand hollered over her shoulder, "Cake! Marshall Lee's taking me to the party! I'll meet you over there!"

"Okay, baby girl!" Cake yelled back.

Marshall Lee turned into a huge bat and flew off when Fionna was safe on his back. Fionna's face broke into a smile as they soared to the sky, her hair fluttering behind her. "So… what were you doing in the Nightosphere?" Fionna asked nonchalantly.

"Business," Marshall Lee said. "Why? Did Fifi miss me?"

She knew he was teasing, but she couldn't help but blush. "Sh-shut up, you!" she stammered. Marshall Lee chuckled and landed in front of the castle. Fionna jumped off his back and watch him change back into his previous form. They walked in and saw that the party was way under way. Candy people were talking, dancing and were having fun. Across the room, Fionna spotted Gumball talking to Peppermint Maid, and he turned to look at her. She shuddered and looked at Marshall Lee, who was glaring at Gumball. "Is he still bothering you?" he asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry," she said deviously. "After tonight, he won't even have the guts to even speak to me."

Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow at and smiled. "Oh? And why is that?" he asked. Before Fionna could say anything, Marceline came over. "Hey," she said. "Can I talk you really quick, Fionna?" Fionna nodded and walked away from Marshall Lee. "You remember the plan, right?" Fionna nodded and smiled devilishly. "I can't wait," Fionna chuckled, then smiled. "You look great, by the way."

"Thanks," the vampire queen said.

Marceline was sporting a strapless black dress that ended above the knees, with a small red belt around her waist, and red boots. Gumball walked up the stage and tapped the microphone, catching everyone's attention. "Hello, and welcome all to the Winter Snowflake Ball!" he exclaimed. "I hope you all enjoy your time here, and please, make yourself comfortable." The crowd cheered for a while and began dancing.

"OMG! Like, we should totally have Marceline play for us so I can flash out my lumps!" Lumpy Space Prince exclaimed.

The crowd cheered and Marceline winked at Fionna. "Well, I guess I can play a few songs, but only if Fionna sings with me," she said. Fionna smirked and smiled. "One song won't hurt," she said. The crowd cheered and the two made their way to the stage. Fionna saw Gumball staring at her, and gave him a fake smile.

"Before we perform, I'd like to dedicate this song to our awesome host, Prince Gumball," she said. "So I hope you like it."

Fionna signaled to the band and began singing.

_You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all_

_You started messing with my head until I hit a wall_

_Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known_

_That you would walk, you would walk out the door_

_Hey!  
><em>

_Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed in my face_

_Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away_

_I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known_

_That I would talk, I would talk_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

Fionna picked up the microphone from the stand and glared at the stunned Gumball.

_I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you_

_You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you_

_Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore_

_You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go_

_Now if we meet up on the streets I won't be running scared_

_I'd walk right up to you and put one finger in the care_

_And make you understand, and make you understand_

_You had your chance, had your chance_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

Marceline flew over the dancing citizens and began singing, joining Fionna on stage.

_Yeah, listen up_

_Hey, hey, never look back_

_Dumb struck boy, ego intack_

_Look boy, why you so mad_

_Second guessin', but should've hit that_

_Hey Fionna, you picked the wrong lover_

_Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other_

_I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster_

_Kick him to the curb, take a Polarloid picture_

_But even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Even if the stars and moon collide_

_I never want you back into my life_

_You can take your words and all your lies_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

_Oh oh oh I really don't care_

The song ended and the crowd erupted in cheers. Fionna waved and bowed. Fionna walked off the stage and was greeted by Marshall. "I'll leave you two alone," Marceline said, flying off. Marshall Lee looked at Fionna and Fionna looked back at Marshall Lee. "So, um, I-" Before Fionna could say anything, Marshall Lee had pulled Fionna closer and pressed his lips onto hers. Fionna was caught off guard, but closed her eyes and snaked her arms around neck, deepening the kiss. It was sweet and passionate, and Fionna loved any second of it.

"Ahem."

The two reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at Gumball. "What do you want, Gumball? I thought I blew you off," she snapped. Marshall Lee stepping in front of her and glared at the pink-haired prince. "She wants you to leave her alone, Gumshit. Is that so hard to understand?" Marshall Lee yelled.

"And if I don't, what are you gonna do about it?" Gumball asked, glaring at Marshall Lee.

Marshall Lee growled and punched Gumball in the face. Gumball stumbled back, clutched his nose and glared at Marshall Lee. He looked at his bloodied hand and glared at the red eyed vampire. "Fionna, back up," Marshall Lee muttered under his breath. Fionna did what she was told, but watched dubiously. Gumball wiped the blood off the nose with a handkerchief, making Marshall Lee smirk. "Aw, look. A prince who's too proper to fight," Marshall Lee sneered.

"I refuse to fight you, here, of all places," Gumball said.

"Cause you know I'll beat your ass!" Marshall Lee snapped.

Fionna groaned and glared at Gumball. "Ugh, get it through your head, Gumball! I. don' you," she said. "You really think I'm gonna fall for you again after you broke my heart? I thought you 'couldn't yourself with a child like me.'"

"Fionna, please. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you-"

"Too late," Fionna snapped. "You had your chance, but you lost it, Gumball. I'm happy where I am, since there's no you around." She smirked and looked at Marshall Lee. "Isn't that right, Marshy?" Marshall Lee smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. Gumball stared at the two in confusion. "Oh, you didn't, Gumball? Marshall Lee and I are dating!" Fionna exclaimed. The crowd gasped and began whispering.

"Oh my glob, you guys! Drama bomb!" Lumpy Space Prince cried out.

Gumball stared at the two, shocked clearly in his eyes. "D-dating?" he reiterated. "H-how… I don't understand!" Fionna gave him a syrupy smile and shrugged. "well let's see here here: I confessed to you, you rejected me, I cried, Marshall Lee cheered me up, we kissed, confessed to each other, then went home. Simple," she said.

"B-but, he's a vampire who drinks blood!" Gumball protested.

"And you're a prince who pretends to be all sweet and gentleman like, when in fact you only care about yourself!" Fionna shot back. "I've never been so devastated in my life, Gumball. Now you know what it feels like to have your heart shattered."

"Fionna-"

"There he is, Grandmother."

Everyone turned to see Ice Queen and Ice Princess walk in. Ice Queen swooped down and picked up Gumball, kissing his cheek "Hello, handsome. I've been waiting this for years, and I'm certainly not letting this opportunity go," Ice Queen cackled, flying out the window. Everyone watched the Ice Queen take a frightened Gumball away. "Maybe next time, he wouldn't call me Elsa," Ice Princess growled.

"He called you Elsa?" Fionna asked.

"We were watching Frozen, and he told me I resembled Elsa a lot. Beautiful, and possessed a frozen heart. Of course I'm gonna let Grandmother take him away!" she shouted angrily. "Besides, the only reason I ever hung out with Gumball was because Grandmother wanted to get close enough to him. Stupid buttface spread a rumor stating we were dating. I have a boyfriend back home, and I refuse to be labeled as a cheater!"

"Wow, Ice Princess. You're actually pretty cool." Fionna joked.

The two girls giggled and Ice Princess smiled, her ice tiara shimmering. "Call me Snowy Dawn," she said. Fionna nodded and looked at Marshall. "Well, we're about to go. Maybe we can go adventuring or something," Fionna said. Snowy Dawn smiled and nodded. "Back home, I was known for defeating an entire tribe of ice goblins," she bragged.

"Oh yeah? I took out a swamp beast in less than five minutes," Fionna boasted. "Without breaking a sweat."

The girls smiled and hugged. "Bye, Snowy. Let's go, Marshall. This place is getting boring," Fionna said. Marshall Lee agreed and they walked out of the party. The music turned back on and the citizens resumed the party, some gossiping about Fionna and Marshall Lee. The two walked for a while, not saying anything, until they came to the castle gardens. "So, Fifi, that was some performance," Marshall Lee said. "I knew you had a pretty voice, but damn! Clearly I underestimated you."

"Yeah, yeah," Fionna said. "Hey, I didn't see Marceline. I wonder where she went."

"She's probably pranking some of the guests," Marshall Lee said. Fionna nodded and looked at the sky. Marshall Lee suddenly pulled her forward, making her shriek, and kissed her once again. Fionna blushed, but slowly responded to the kiss. The two made out a bit longer than the last, and slipped their tongues into each other's mouth. Unfortunately, they had to break the kiss, since Fionna had to breathe. "So what do you think happened to Gumshit?" Marshall Lee asked.

"You know, Marshy, I really don't care," she sang with a smirk.

Marshall Lee smiled a bit and the two resumed kissing.

* * *

><p>Gumball was crying out muffled scream, his mouth gagged with a bandana. Ice Queen encased both his feet and hands in blocks of Ice, and no matter how hard he tried to break them, they refused to shatter. Ice Queen smirked and held up a bottle that contained a sparkling blue liquid. "I've been waiting for this moment, Gumbear," she purred. "I have a surprise for you." She uncorked the bottle and drank the fluid. She gasped, tightly clenching the tube until it shattered in her grasp and collapsed to the ground. Gumball watched in fear and curiosity as she began to shrink. A bright light flooded the room, Gumball looked away. When the light died down, Gumball looked at Ice Queen and stared at her with a dark blush on his face. In front of him was Ice Queen, only younger. She seems to be eighteen, and bears a striking resemblance to her granddaughter.<p>

"Like what you see, Gumbear?" she giggled.

Gumball felt the bandana grow moist, and it came to his attention that he was drooling. Ice Queen giggled and strode across the room with a sword in hand. "Are you ready for a game, Gumbear?" she asked seductively smashing the ice blocks with the sword and removed the bandana from his mouth. "We're gonna a little game called 'Wet in the Bed.'" As she said that, her dress fell to her ankles, exposing her body.

"Oh, my," Gumball said.

Ice Queen giggled and pulled Gumball to his feet, dragging him to her room. "Good sugar lord, please help me," he gasped. Ice Queen shoved him into her room and closed the door behind her, slipping a sign that read "Do not enter. Occupied" onto the door knob.


End file.
